


Posture Lessons

by Alimentary_Bolus



Category: Mumintroll | Moomins Series - Tove Jansson
Genre: Implied/Referenced Rape/Non-con, M/M, Uncle/Nephew Incest
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-09-11
Updated: 2019-09-11
Packaged: 2020-11-02 03:28:36
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Rape/Non-Con
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,737
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20606876
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Alimentary_Bolus/pseuds/Alimentary_Bolus
Summary: Muddler's hunched posture always bothered his uncle Hodgkins. Tired of this, one night he decides to give him some lessons to improve his posture.





	Posture Lessons

**Author's Note:**

> English is not my mother tongue, I did the best I could with the translation so excuse me for any mistakes. Btw, don't punch me I'm noob writing these things.

Muddler's posture was something that always bothered Hodkins; since he was a child, he had always mentioned that he should stand straight, but his nephew never complied with his requests.  
Muddler grew up with a hunched posture, always with his head down and his gaze toward the floor. All those years of bad posture must be corrected.

"Muddler, can you stand straight? You know we talk many times about this" Hodkins said when he found him talking to Joxter; when he talked to others it was when he stooped the most, and that bothered him more than anything

"S-sorry uncle" Muddler murmured, and tried to stand up, but soon bent again.

One night, while Muddler was playing cards with Moominpappa, Hodgkins found him more than hunched over: the boy was sunk in the cards, who knows for how long. As soon as he saw him, he touched his back, and Muddler looked up, meeting his uncle's angry look.

"I-is something wrong?" He asked, waiting for his uncle to answer "nothing", and it could happen, if not for a fleeting thought in Hodkins's mind.

"See me when you're done, I'll be at the cockpit" He said, trying to sound the least annoying.  
When he left, Muddler was confused and worried during the entire duration of the game.

"Are you going to throw, or is it that you have already given up?" Moominpappa said, unable to distract him from his thoughts.

"Double or nothing." said Joxter

Muddler shook his head and continued playing late into the night.

It was half past two in the morning, it was cold and the sound of the waves crashing against the firm wood of the ship sang a beautiful lullaby.

"I would continue playing guys" Moominpappa yawned "but I'm getting tired of winning so much, tomorrow we continue..." And with that comment, Moominpappa fell asleep on the mattress on which he had been sitting for hours.

"It's quite late, I'll go to sleep too, do you want me to go with you to your can, Mudds?" Joxter offered.

"Thank you Joxter, it's okay ... I feel like I've forgotten about ... " And then, he remembered that he should join his uncle "Hodgkins, oh dear, I should join him a while ago; Sorry Joxter, I must go" He said hurriedly

"G'night." The mumrik said, covering his hat against his face and falling asleep in a position that only a cat can achieve.

Muddler hurried to get to his can, the plan was simple: he had been sleepy while the others were playing and had gone to sleep, so he could not talk to him; but here the problem, his can was crossing the cockpit where he was supposed to see his uncle. Somehow, if he had fallen asleep waiting for him, it could cross without being seen.

"Okay, you can do it. " Muddler muttered to himself.  
His silhouette was invisible under the dark night, and the moonlight barely crashed into the pan in his head to emit slight flashes.  
Halfway through the trip, Muddler was surprised by a light pointing in his direction.

"Uncle!" The Muddler exclaimed "I-I didn't know you were awake, I ... I'm sorry, I f-forgot what you said, is that, I ... The boys, w-we stayed playing late, hum ..." He was interrupted

"Do you know why I asked you to come, Muddler?" Hodgkins asked, as he deployed from the armchair of which he had remained for hours with a flashlight as the only company.

"I... I have no idea" stammered his nephew.

"You're doing it again." He replied, somewhat annoying.

"D-doing what, uncle?" Muddler questioned; the tension plagued him, even more the fact that his uncle, a calm and kind guy, seemed upset.

"That posture that you know that I hate so much." Hodgkins replied, positioning behind him.

"Oh, I ... I'm sorry, I quickly adjust" Muddler hurried.

"It's okay; you know, if there is something I have noticed, it is that you cannot comply with simple requests; do you have any idea how many times I've asked you to stand straight?"

"I ... I have no idea, I'm sorry, I'm going..." He was interrupted again.

"Okay, Muddler, I don't intend you to listen to me ..." Hodgkins said, taking both arms with one hand and leading them back. "I just hope this lesson helps you."

Muddler began to feel nervous and unbearably uncomfortable, and exclaimed when he felt that, from behind, his pants were being lowered.

"Let me correct that posture of yours" Hodgkins whispered in his nephew's ear with a deep and scratchy voice.

He screamed when he felt his uncle's dick inside him, and was quickly silenced with the free hand, while the other held both arms.  
Hodgkins smashed Muddler against the icy wooden wall, making his back twist; His uncle was achieving his plan.

Muddler struggled,  
kicked, hit, squealed, scratched and bit, but he had no chance: Hodgkins was bigger and stronger, the sound of the waves muffled his screams and nobody was around to help him.  
The pace started slowly; He had no intention of hurting Muddler, he just wanted to make his lesson clear, but he was failing; specifically, by forgetting a minimum of lubricant at the first time of his nephew.

Her ass felt really tight and warm, even on that cold night. Hodgkins was enjoying it: a warm place, a beautiful view and his nephew in an upright position. He only enjoyed it for a few minutes, when he saw how Muddler began to stoop again.

"This will be easy," said Hodkins "if I see you slouching, i'm going to accelerate"

Muddler was unable to respond, and still felt the pressure to offer an answer; he was afraid and felt self-conscious about what his uncle might be able to do.  
The only thing he offered was a movement up and down with his head, facilitating the shedding of his tears, which fell and collided with the palm of Hodgkins that covered his mouth.

When he began to get harder, Hodgkins felt the inside of his nephew pressing against his dick and the brute blows of his belly crashing into his ass. This was making him crazy, and he couldn't wait for Muddler to stooped to accelerate.

"Do you remember all the times when you stooped?" Hodkins sigh "I want you to think about them"

Up to this point, Muddler could only think of all the times he disobeyed him, and how he was paying for it now; He felt guilty, he was always a mentally weak person, and tears soon rolled down the hill. His ass burned and he felt the dick of his uncle buried in his rectum, it was starting to hurt a lot; Muddler had a thin and fragile body compared to Hodgkins's, and he felt like he was about to break at any moment.

Gradually and in the absence of lubricant along with the progressive onslaught received, Hodgkins's palm began to fill with heavy gasps and cries of muted crying and pain.  
It was too much for him: too soon, too big, too tight.  
The tears and the water dripping from his nose mixed with his saliva, and his face was suddenly full of all kinds of fluids.

The hand that covered his mouth began to descend and touch beneath the clothes, playing and pressing against Muddler's nipples; he was not enjoying it, he felt uncomfortable, humiliated and very cold and hot at the same time. He was a disaster.

A good time had passed without exchanging words; the only sounds present were Muddler's shouts silenced by the sea, and the continuous "clap" product of the clash between Hodgkins's belly against the thighs and Muddler's butt, which was increasing every time. Hodgkins finally spoke.

"I hope you're ready" Hodgkins said suddenly, between gasps and groans. "I am about to"

"N-no please! Not inside of me, please..." the youngest pleaded "I will be good, I will listen to you, please do not do it inside."

"Do you promise to obey your uncle?" He asked affectionately, taking his hand from her nipples to place it under his chin.

"Y-yes, I will be the most obedient, please take it out" Muddler implored with tears in his sobs eyes

For the next minute, Hodkins was strongly penetrating his nephew and watching as his buttocks turned a reddish that transmitted burning. He carried the weight of Muddler's body; the boy could not continue standing; his thighs were bruised and his legs trembling, as were his arms, cramp for spending so much time in the same position.

His body remained erect, but his head was down, weak and tired, as was his face completely soaked with sweat, tears and saliva, among other types of fluids.

With one last onslaught, Hodkins removed his dick and and ejaculated on the used and exhausted body he was holding, staining his back, receiving a sharp shriek in response.

After a few short breaths and heavy gasps, Hodkins released Muddler, who fell sharply to his knees against the creaking wood of the floor.

"What do you say when people fulfill what they promised?" 

"T-thanks, uncle ..." Muddler gasped from the ground, exhausted.

His knees were scraped by the fall, and he could barely hold himself in that position; He just wanted to clean himself and rest, expect everything to be a nightmare, a bad move of his mind.  
He couldn't even get up, he was too sore and weak.

"Hmm, do you need help with that?" Hodgkins asked as he fastened his clothes.

Muddler didn't answer, he just tilted his head in shame and issued a "hmm."

Hodgkins picked him up, took him to the bathroom and helped him clean himself, while reminding him that he loved him and did it for his own good.  
Still unable to walk, Hodgkins carried him in his arms and he took him to his can, where he snuggled him as subtly as possible.

"You'll thank me when you're my age" he said as soon as he gave him a kiss on the forehead. "I love you."

Muddler did not answer, but returned a weak smile. He began to cry alone and silently as his uncle closed and moved away from the can. He searched through his "treasures" and found an old rag doll that he had given him when he was a child. The only memory he would have of him, after the lessons have continued, despite Muddler's good posture.


End file.
